


what happens in the alternate universe, stays in the alternate universe

by thominewt (obliviate1d)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Spoilers 1x10, bc out and proud alec is the best alec tbh, drunk malec, hahahaha, mentions of the tarot card commercial, out and proud!alec, the whole ep was AMAZING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviate1d/pseuds/thominewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus returned to the party after he helped Clary, but this Alec Lightwood just can’t seem to leave him alone.</p><p>Not that he was complaining. Definitely not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what happens in the alternate universe, stays in the alternate universe

**Author's Note:**

> i love how magnus and alec's first meeting, even in the other dimension, was always in a party. and these two just drive me fucking crazy. i also cannot wait until the end of march so i can watch the malec episode oh my god
> 
> also, im sorry if there are grammatical errors. since i havent got the chance to find a beta :( let me know if you know anyone, though!
> 
> also again, follow me on twitter [@telurdaddario](https://twitter.com/telurdaddario)  
> my @ means scrambled eggs in my language, btw. 
> 
> ANYWAY happy reading! dont forget to leave some comments and kudos!!

When Magnus came back to the roaring party upstairs, nothing has changed. Couples danced on the dance floor, while some guests lined up to go into the photobooth. No one seemed to notice his disappearance through the backdoor. Well, not that he knew anyone here except for Clary—who was standing with a very confused Jace (he was quite sure that was the blond’s name).

“—I swear I have no idea what you’re on about, Jace. I’m okay!” he heard Clary said as he made his way down the stairs. Jace looked at Magnus accusingly.

“Then what were you doing with that guy?” said Jace, with his finger pointed towards Magnus. He turned around immediately, not wanting to be a part of whatever it was they were discussing. Clearly, This Dimension Clary didn’t recognize him.

Now that his job was done, he had no other reason to stick around. Just as he walked to the exit, he felt someone tap his back.

“Why do I have a feeling that you’re heading toward the exit?” he turned around to find Alec Lightwood in front of him, his breaths heavy, with a tea cup—that wasn’t exactly filled with tea—on his right hand. His hair had been quite messed up since Magnus last saw him. Sweat was dripping down his cheek, and his shirt was even more pressed up than before. It seemed like he was just dancing and stopped midway to talk to Magnus.

“Because that’s where I intend to go.” said Magnus. “That is, until you stopped me, of course.”

Alec seemed taken aback. “What? Why would you want to go? Is this party too boring for you?”

Magnus can’t help but let out a smile. “No, of course not. This party is amazing. Though I _might_ say it’s not really my cup of tea.” He looked down to the cup on Alec’s hand, and it seemed that the pun wasn’t lost on him. Alec laughed, his head thrown back as his shoulders shook.

“Oh, you’re funny. Come on, let me show you where the drink is. You look like you need one.” Without waiting for Magnus’s respond, Alec dragged him to the bar.

He had no idea how or when it happened, but fifteen minutes later he found himself sitting close to Alec, drunker than he had been in months. All his desire to leave the Institute decreasing as the minute passed by, and being in Alec’s presence was not helping. There was just something so captivating about Alec. He moved and talked with such confidence, without making Magnus feel like a subordinate.

“Hold on a second,” Alec paused, letting out a burp without feeling abashed at being caught. But really, Magnus felt like Alec wasn’t even capable of looking embarrassing to begin with. “your name is starting to ring a bell.”

“Is this the part where you told me you’ve seen me in your dreams? Where I saved you from evil demons or something?” Alec laughed, his eyes twinkling as he put a hand on Magnus’s shoulder.

“No, actually, I just realized something.” Alec said, taking a sip from his cup. Magnus followed the action. “You’re _the_ Magnus Bane. From that tarot card commercial.”

Magnus spitted his drink back to his cup. He had not seen that coming. His cheeks must’ve redden, because then Alec leaned close to his face, laughing. “Oh my _god._ You’re blushing!”

“Well, I was kind of expecting people won’t even remember that hideous commercial. I still have no idea why I did that.” Magnus said, not quite meeting Alec’s amused eyes.

Magnus had once done a commercial to promote his profession as a tarot card reader. He had made two of his clients give their experience as testimonials. And what he had said afterwards could only be described as _mortifyingly embarrassing._ He even shuddered at the memory.

He hadn’t realized Alec was shoving his phone in front of Magnus’ face as he heard the familiar intro line coming from the small device.

 _Oh no,_ Magnus thought, realizing what it was. Written on the top of the screen was _The Magnificent Tarot Card Reader, Magnus Bane_. Alec was playing the damned commercial.

“Alec! Why would you—“ he didn’t get to finish off his sentence as Alec closed a hand around his mouth—without taking his eyes off the screen, shutting Magnus up immediately.

“Shhh, just let me watch it. I promise I won’t laugh at you afterwards.” Alec reassured him, but the fact that he kept on chocking to swallow down his laugh made Magnus doubt it.

Thirty seconds later, Alec was leaning back on the cushion, laughing like a madman. He had taken at least fifteen screenshots of Magnus’ face, saying that it would look so good on his instagram feed. Magnus had threatened to hypnotize his closest friends to spill Alec’s most embarrassing story if he ever post the pictures.

When they laughed again—for the God knows how many times this evening, Magnus felt like he had known Alec for more than thirty minutes. It was probably the alcohol that made him feel like that.

“I feel like I’ve known you for years.” Magnus voiced out his thoughts as their laugh died down. They were both leaning back on the couch, with their feet propped up on the table. They were quite far from the main hall, trying to avoid the noise. He definitely didn’t think about how they were acting like teenagers trying to find some secluded place to hook up.

“Ugh, I know,” Alec agreed with him. “And it’s been, like, what, half an hour?”

“Yeah, I mean, you literally dragged me here like I’m an old friend of yours or something. You didn’t even give me a chance to refuse. You just dragged me.” Magnus said, fixing the collar on his shirt. “Also, you allowed me to come in without an official invite.”

“I don’t even know why I did that, either.” Alec confessed. “There was something that made me just want to know more about you. And the fact that there were no idle conversations between us is amazing.”

“Ugh, I hate awkward conversations so much. And I sometimes have to go through with that, being a tarot card reader and all. Not all my clients are as easy going as most of them.” Magnus said, squirming on his seat as he felt something hard on his ass.

“Ah, so you’re still doing that? Reading cards and predicts someone’s future?”

“Something like that, yeah.” Magnus snorted, digging through his back pocket to grab his phone since it was making his ass hurt. But Alec snatched it out of his grasp before he can put it on the table.

“What’s your passcode?” Alec said, keeping Magnus’ phone out of reach.

“And why in the world should I tell you? We just met.” Magnus said in a serious tone, though his eyes were betraying him.

“You just told me that you feel like you’ve known me for years, Magnus.” said Alec, twirling the phone in his hand. He loved the way Alec said his name.

Alec’s got a point. Besides, what could Magnus possibly lose, right?

“Fine.” he sighed, but ended up sounding like a chocked laugh. “It’s two five o’ nine.”

He saw as Alec typed the passcode in, and turned his body facing Magnus, blocking his view from his phone. “Hey, what are you doing?”

Magnus made a move to take his phone back, but Alec slapped it midway. “Just hold on a sec,”

And then the phone was back on Magnus’ hand. Before he could ask what Alec was doing with his phone, he spoke first. “So, what’s with twenty fifth September? Your significant other’s birthday or something?”

Alec’s tone was teasing, but Magnus knew he was serious. He couldn’t help but let out a grin. “ _No,_ it’s actually my cat’s birthday.”

“So,” Alec lifted a brow and smirked. “No special someone, then?”

Magnus broke into another grin as he played along. “No. Not that I know of, anyway. Why?”

“Good. Because I just saved my number in your phone, in case you’re looking for one.” Alec put his drink down on the table as he stood up, offering a hand for Magnus to take. “Come on, I’ve been waiting to dance with someone all night.”

“Are you disappointed that that someone turned out to be me?” Magnus took the hand and let himself being guided towards the dance floor, Alec walking backwards.

Alec didn’t answer until they were in the middle of the crowd, pulling Magnus close as he leaned in to say, “Wouldn’t wish for anyone else.”

Magnus was _so_ glad he came to this party.

**Author's Note:**

> im debating whether my next fic should be about au!malec or the actual malec. what do yall think??????
> 
> im also thinking of an alternate universe where theyre all human, with no powers whatsoever, where alec is working in this place and magnus is his ""client"" it also will be a chaptered fic
> 
> which one should i do HELP ME IM HAVIN A DILEMMA


End file.
